Summer 1995
by gymjunky71
Summary: One-Shot. Ron had Hermione all to himself for one day before Harry would be dropped off by Dumbledore after hiring Slughorn. Ron POV. Rated T to be safe.


**Summer 1995**

* * *

**Just The Two Of Us**

Ron Weasley had bright blue eyes, vivid red hair, and an abundance of freckles. He had always been tall for his age, towering over most in his Hogwarts Year. But he was not the tallest in the Weasley family ... _yet_. When he turned sixteen years old back in March, he was challenging his 5'10" father and estranged brother Percy.

He was four years older than Ron and likely finished growing. For now, Bill was the tallest in the family at 5'11". The rest of the family had stockier, shorter body types. Such as the twins, Fred and George, though they were only short when compared to Ron. Ginny was petite like their mum, Molly.

Ron has been underweight his whole life but not for lack of trying. Merlin's pants, he became best mates with famous Harry Potter over a pile of magical sweets. It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Ron _loved _to eat. It was only a shock to strangers who would have presumed his skinniness to be caused by neglect. His mum was an excellent cook, using a combination of skill and magic.

The Burrow had a chicken coop along with a garden of vegetables and an orchard. Their neighbor was a cornfield. With the Weasley family consisting of nine members, keeping them all fed was a mammoth task. If they did not grow most of their food themselves, their grocery bill would be terrifying. Lately, Ron was eating almost every hour he was awake.

Grazing in between meals and going to town during breakfast, lunch, and supper. Basically, the kitchen was in use 24/7. Eighteen year old Fred and George lived at their company's quarters, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. But they were visiting for the holidays. Twenty-six year old Bill was visiting with his fiance, nineteen year old Fleur Delacour - to Molly and Ginny's 'delight'.

When you cram in twenty-four year old Charlie too, Molly already had her work cut out for her. But, Hermione Granger was visiting for the remainder of the holiday, about two days before Harry Potter. She usually visited _after_ his annual summer growth spurt and Ron felt anxiety about hiding his symptoms around her. Fred, George, and Ginny teased him about it. Calling him names like lanky, gangling, maladroit, and gawky.

He was most uncomfortable at night. Though he felt another tremendous pressure that had nothing to do with his throbbing bones: he fancied Hermione. To prepare, he actually washed his laundry and took a thorough bath. Examining his reflection, he thought his face was too gaunt for his liking. One of the drawbacks of growing taller and your weight not following.

He thought that his overlarge hands and feet already made him look like a clown. Ron had always been insecure and he was his own worst bully. He sprayed a cologne sitting in the medicine cabinet and nearly choked himself. Spluttering and staggering out of the bathroom, he was unfortunate enough to bump into Bill.

Bill took a whiff, "_Dior_? Ron, you really are growing up."

"Shut up," Ron muttered, dodging his brother.

Ron went down to the kitchen, finding comfort with a licorice wand.

"Don't spoil your supper, young man." Molly reproved from the stove.

Ron continued to suck on it. Hermione was to be arriving at any minute before supper. Boiled potatoes, green beans, and salted pork were steaming in their serving bowls on the countertop. There was also flaky rolls and a stick of butter to spread. To drink, Arthur had gone to a Muggle grocery store to buy Muggle wine.

No one asked him to do that. Ron's stomach, already doing back flips in anticipation of Hermione's arrival, growled with hunger. Ron was damn near helpless when it came to women. He had not gotten used to Fleur being in his house and if she caught him off guard, she made him look dumbstruck. He couldn't help it with Fleur - his shallow crush on her was wiped out for display without his consent. Thank Merlin's beard he could keep his deepest feelings for Hermione under lock 'n key.

With Mr. and Mrs. Granger joining them for supper before saying farewell to Hermione, they were eating under the stars in the backyard. Molly levitated the hot bowls out the back door to the table. Fred, George, and Ginny were in the air on broomsticks, tossing a battered old Quaffle to each other. Bill and Fleur were off alone in the Burrow somewhere. Charlie was keeping Arthur company.

"Ron, could you set out the plates for me?" Molly asked.

Ron was just setting down the last plate when he saw a taxi coming down their driveway. He hastily dropped that plate on its mat and ducked into the house.

"She's here." Molly announced to Ron. "Go greet her on the doorstep before your father gets to her poor parents."

Ron smirked and rushed out to the front yard. Hermione stepped out of the back of the taxi with her mum while her dad paid the driver with Muggle money. She had a long mane of bushy dark hair, dark doe eyes, and a summer's tan. She was dressed nice for her first night at the Burrow. She had curled her hair that hid most of her cleavage the low neckline of her pale pink dress with short flapping sleeves showed.

She was going on seventeen years old and had an unmistakably feminine silhouette. Ron wasn't a fool as to why the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball two years ago. The dress was fitted around her torso but flared at her hips and she was wearing brown flats. The dress was down to her calves. Ron gulped and his ears turned faintly pink.

He didn't think even Fleur could distract him at the moment. He was smiling before she laid eyes on him, making his eyes crinkle with happiness. He rushed forward as if his gentleman-manners had shoved him to help Hermione carry her trunk.

"It's so good to see you," she beamed up at him. "You grew!"

Hermione hugged him around his chest, pressing her head to his pectoral. Very few people in his life could hug him head-to-head anymore and Hermione was not one of them. Her hair smelled like green apples, reminding Ron of handpicking ripe ones in the orchard. Ron wrapped one arm around her back and awkwardly patted her head with his free hand.

This made her furrow her brows but she laughed, "What am I, your little cousin?"

They parted and Ron replied before he could stop himself, "Thank Merlin you're not." His pinked ears turned fully red and he croaked, "Er - supper. Yeah, supper! You hungry? Hi, Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger."

That made them all laugh but Hermione looked pleased by his manners. Embarrassed yet again, Ron stuck out his hand for Hermione's parents to shake.

"Do you play any basketball, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron furrowed his brows, "Sorry?"

"Dad, Ron doesn't know what basketball is." Hermione giggled, patting her father's arm. "It's a Muggle sport in which it helps to be tall."

Ron nodded though he didn't have a clear understanding, "Sorry, no. I haven't tried it, Dr. Granger. I play Quidditch sometimes. Not on the school team, though. Just in my yard mostly."

Hermione's parents smiled and Mrs. Granger said, "I'm sure you'd make a good Keeper. I took a look through that _Quidditch Through the Years_ book of our daughter's. I think she gave it to one of you before I got to finish it -"

"Well it was a gift, Mum -"

"But you look like a Keeper." Mrs. Granger finished, rubbing Ron's shoulder.

At that moment, Ron's parents came out to usher them all inside. Arthur had met the Grangers before and he greeted them as friends. Though she must know the layout of the Burrow like the back of her hand by now, Hermione followed Ron to the backyard. Ron appreciated having time with Hermione without Harry there, however brief. But, that meant he had to entertain her all by himself for at least one whole day. With the impending Second Wizarding War, that was a challenge.

Hermione greeted the Weasleys with warmth, her reunion with Fleur notably a few degrees colder. Ron tried to mollify his appetite but he was so damn hungry from his damn growth spurts. He ate in that one meal what Hermione would probably eat in a day. She gave him looks that plainly said _'Easy, Ron, don't make yourself sick'_. It was a look she has been giving him for five years.

His long legs began to throb and Ron knew from experience what it meant. He cringed as the pain persisted, trying to massage his thighs without alerting anyone. By the end of dinner, Ron had a slight limp in his long gate. The back of his thighs, knees, and calves have been betraying him at once. He cheered up when he saw that Molly was serving homemade strawberry ice cream for dessert.

At about ten o'clock, it was time for Hermione to bid her parents farewell. Exhausted, belly full, and achy, Ron hung behind to give her privacy. Fleur made a surprise appearance while Hermione was gone and Ron hoped that his face had returned to normal once she came back inside. She closed the door behind her and was wiping at her eyes.

"After what happened in the Ministry, I feel worse saying 'goodbye' to them." Hermione explained, drying her eyes. "Ugh, I'm going to go change. Want to talk in your room or are you too tired?"

Ron shook his head, "Not at all. You can come up."

Ron went to the topmost floor to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into his striped drawstring pants. He was choosing a shirt to wear to bed when she came into his bedroom. He sucked in his belly, which was flat before he ate supper. Now it distended a bit.

He wished he had the fit body of Viktor Krum to impress her with. Instead, he had the body of an al dente noodle. At least he was much taller than Viktor. Hermione's pajamas were a long sleeve nightie and sleeping boxers - Ron did not think he had seen this much of her legs before. She kept her makeup on for some reason and Ron noticed she had sprayed more perfume.

She paused at the sight of his chest and it was not for a good reason. He had hundreds of scars he bore from the tentacle brain attack he sustained in May. The scabs were gone and left shiny red marks behind.

"Oh. Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked, peering up at him.

Ron shook his head and replied softly, "No."

Hermione sighed, reaching out to touch one. He sucked in his belly further. He felt the skin she touched burn pleasantly. Ron couldn't help but note how close her hand was to the waistband of his pants. She took her hand away and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Ron sank down before her.

"It's a longer journey down for me," he chuckled, making her laugh.

Hermione grinned when Crookshanks slipped into his room. Pigwigeon took flight and zoomed out the window. Crookshanks climbed into Hermione's lap after she cooed at him and she ran her fingers through his fluffy ginger goat. Ron and the cat still hated each other. He narrowed his eyes at him but Crookshanks went on purring smugly in Hermione's arms.

"I needed a distraction: I've read all about growth spurts. I started puberty at ten, so I'm not likely to grow much taller." Hermione simpered. "The books recommend stretching and massaging the muscles."

Ron nodded, "Sometimes nothing works. I just have to grit my teach through it." He held one hand up, "Put your hand on mine."

Furrowing her brows curiously, Hermione did as he instructed. Ron liked how tiny Hermione's hand was compared with his. They kept their hands like that for too long for mere friends, admiring the difference in scale. So long, sweat was building up in Ron's palm. He glanced from their hands to her face.

She was amused by the whole thing, "You dwarf me. I'm actually average, you know."

Ron thought nothing was 'average' about Hermione.

Their hands fell apart and Ron asked seriously, "I didn't get a chance to ask when you arrived or at supper: How are you feeling? Since Dolohov?"

Hermione ran her just under her breasts, drying it, "I'm doing much better. Whatever the curse was, it wasn't permanent." She changed the subject, "So, Bill and Fleur are going to be married next summer. I guess she's off the market for you, isn't she?"

Ron chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as if he could buff away the awkwardness. He was rather surprised by how quickly they arrived at the subject of his future sister-in-law.

"Fleur's plenty beautiful. But I don't really know her mind. I used to fancy her but it's wasn't _that_ deep," he clarified.

Hermione raised a brow, "... _Sure_, Ron. Then why, I wonder, do you still look like_ this _whenever she _glides_ into the room?"

She gave a very unflattering impression of Ron. He scowled at her, feeling his cheeks burn, and she smiled back.

He changed the subject, "How do you think Harry is doing?"

Hermione furrowed her brows again and chewed at her lip, "He lost Sirius, one of the few connections he has to his family."

Ron's scowl faded away. He worried for his best friend and he missed Harry.

"Now it's just Lupin." Ron gritted his teeth and sighed. "You'd think, being friends with Harry, I'd have thought about losing my parents more often. But, I can't even consider it. Not even after what happened to my dad last Christmas."

"Me neither. I mean, I've thought about it. But, it's too horrible." Hermione agreed. "I hope Harry doesn't blame himself. About Sirius. You-Know-Who used Harry's saving-people-thing to lure him in. He was a fifteen year old boy up against a sixty-plus year old sociopathic tyrant."

Ron cringed, "So you're saying it's not really a guarantee Sirius might still be alive if we stopped Harry."

Hermione shook her head dismally, "No. I don't think so. And I _strongly_ urge you not to suggest that to him."

Ron was offended by the thought, "Of course not. I wouldn't do that to Harry. He's probably already thought it himself anyways. I miss Sirius loads. It's not fair we barely got two years of him. At least the Prophet isn't calling Harry a nutter anymore. Now everyone knows You-Know-Who is back."

"We have to be there for Harry when professor Dumbledore drops him off." Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears. "Look for any signs."

"Signs of what?" Ron asked, raising one brow.

"Depression. PTSD. Anything." Hermione replied.

There was a long pause. Ron was unfamiliar with that acronym. Part of him wanted her to explain what the letters stood for, the other part wanted to remain in the dark. Hermione must have done reading about it. She'll be able to spot symptoms better than he ever could.

Ron slapped his knees, "Well, _that's_ a light conversation before bed."

Hermione giggled, "Yeah!" She sighed, "I miss him. But, I'm glad I can spend some quality time with you."

Ron lost control of the muscles in his face. He wondered if this was how he looked when Fleur walked into the room. Hermione blushed lightly and gazed down at Crookshanks. With her face downturned, Ron regained control of his face and smiled hugely. Hermione grabbed a pillow from Ron's bed and laid it on the floor to rest her head.

She reclined on her back, gazing up at Ron. He noticed how her breasts parted in this position, careful not to let his eyes linger. He wondered if Hermione was doing this on purpose. He could control himself with her, show her respect. Part of him hated how he reacted to Fleur's presence, the other part was humiliated. Right now, he didn't feel either emotion. He just felt ... beloved.

She furrowed her brows after a moment and asked him, "Do you feel afraid of what's to come?"

Ron grinned again, "How can I be afraid? I've got you."

* * *

**Swimming in the Pond**

They had breakfast in the kitchen. Back bacon, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, sausages, baked beans, and buttered toast - Ron's favorite fry-up. He had one and a half servings while Hermione had one. They sat together at the table.

"So, Harry's arriving tomorrow?" Ginny clarified for the umpteenth time with Molly.

Molly nodded, "Yes, Dumbledore is going to drop him off in the night. Good to get that poor boy out of that house."

Ron nodded, "Remember, dad? When we got stuck behind their electric fireplace? They're so mad, they don't have a real one."

Hermione reproved, "They're not _mad_, Ron. It was electric. It's perfectly normal in the Muggle world though I prefer the real ones. But yes, I get the impression that the Dursleys are ... unpleasant."

"Harry always comes back from that house thinner than he was on the platform," Molly scathed. "He's like you, Ron. Like nothing I cook makes a difference."

Ron narrowed his eyes and Hermione patted his arm.

"Except those Dursleys _starve _Harry," Ron clarified; Molly looked disturbed. "You're about a billion times better than those Muggles, mum."

"Yes, Harry loves you." Hermione agreed.

Molly looked mildly reassured by that, "Well, I just hope they were easier on him this holiday."

With that comment, Ron saw Sirius in his mind's eye. He turned to check if Hermione had thought of him, too. If Ron hurt this much at Sirius's murder, he didn't want to feel Harry's pain. The conversation turned to decidedly mundane subjects: the weather, the garden, what the townspeople were gossiping about.

"So, what do you want to do till Harry arrives?" Hermione asked while their plates were being magically whisked away to the sink. "Don't worry, I'm not going to shut myself up in Ginny's room to study."

They were now alone in the kitchen.

"Because you already memorized the textbooks?" Ron teased; she smirked and an idea occurred to him. "Did you bring your swimming suit?"

Hermione furrowed her brows curiously, "... Why?"

"You see, we've got ponds and swamps in the cornfield. There's one clean enough to swim in." Ron grinned.

Hermione bit her lip, "I didn't think to pack one. Sorry."  
"Maybe Ginny has one you can borrow?" Ron suggested.

Hermione laughed, raising her brows, "She's two years younger than I am and she's so tiny."

"Mum could help you," Ron insisted. "The sun's finally out. Probably the last time we'll see it all year."

Hermione bit her lip again then wrinkled her nose, "Alright. I'll go ask."

When she left, Fred and George passed Ron.

"You know what I'm feeling up for, Fred?" George asked his twin.

"What, brother mine?" Fred replied.

"A nice, refreshing dip in our pond."

Ron felt his ears heat up, "No. Go another day. It's just me and Hermione going."

"Didn't think it through, ickle Ronnykins." George laughed. "If Hermione goes to ask Ginny for a swim suit, don't you think Ginny would ask to come along? And Hermione would be too sweet to decline?"

Ron glared down at George and Fred before sighing defeatedly.

They said in unison, "And _very _smooth, Lanky."

Fred added, "When in doubt, blame the weather."

Ron hit him in the shoulder with his knuckles. He then went to change into his swimming trunks. His were a faded black pair with green ties. Stepping into them, he discovered to his horror that they were far too short for him. His legs were longer and thinner than ever.

Feeling desperate not to embarrass himself in front of Hermione, he grabbed his wand to fix his predicament. When he was done, the legs reached his knees but at least fit his hips snuggly. He wished he hadn't eaten so much at breakfast but his tiny bulge was easy to deflate via sucking in his stomach. Figuring this was the best he could manage, Ron returned to the kitchen to wait for Hermione. When Hermione returned to him, she was wearing swimming trunks and a blouse.

She smelled strongly of sunscreen. She had fat streaks of it on her nose and under her eyes. Ron laughed ... then he looked afraid when his mum cornered him.

"Now, it's your turn." threatened Molly, pouncing on Ron with the sunscreen bottle.

There was no escape. Ron was lathered from head to toe and given the same facial markings. The sunscreen masked quite a lot of his thousands of freckles. Hermione giggled behind her hand at his defeated expression. Ginny ran passed Hermione wearing nothing but her bikini and boots with the twins on her heels.

Each carrying a black flotation tube in one arm, Ron led her over the wooden fence into the field. With his greater size, he cleared an easier path for Hermione. His head was almost clear of the tallest plants. He checked to see if she was struggling and offered his hand to her. She took it and they laughed while they ran through the field in the direction of his siblings' laughter and splashing.

The sun beat down hotly on top of his head, "I meant for it to be just us."

Hermione adjusted her tube, "Yes, I interpreted as much. But, Ginny's just too adorable sometimes."

Ron scoffed, "Try living with her!"

"You love her," Hermione hit him lightly with her tube.

Ron laughed, "She knows."

At last, they reached the clearing. The water was brown and there were many lily pads floating in the rippling current.

Hermione reluctantly shed the blouse, unveiling the once-piece bathing suit Ginny lent her. Ron did his best to not reflect too much on how it flattered Hermione's figure. But he found he much preferred the natural shape of her breasts without any support.

"Chudley Cannon-Ball!" Ron warned just a second before he dove into the water.

He stood up easily in the deep end and waved his hand encouragingly at Hermione, "Come on! It's warm."

"Ron, I thought you'd surely snap your neck diving in like that." Hermione scolded him, walking into the pond.

"It's deeper than it looks."

Ron walked closer to her when she was up to her waist in the water, holding her arms up high. He easily reached to the shore to grab their tubes. He held it still while Hermione climbed onto it with her legs dangling over the side. During it, her breasts got very close to his face. He was sure that his long nose had brushed her neck. She managed to keep her hair dry. His was darkened to auburn by the water. He leaned on his tube, looking at her.

"Why aren't you getting in your tube?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm too heavy." Ron chuckled. "I'd pop it. It's hard to tell since I'm so boney."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not that bad. I can see muscles on your arms and belly. Your back."

She then turned bright red and proceeded to spin herself in her tube as though to erase what she had just said. Ron felt his sensitive ego rocket. He pushed aside his tube and grabbed Hermione by her ankles.

"What are you doing?" She giggled uncertainly.

Ron leaned back and used his momentum to spin her around him by her feet. Hermione shouted for him to stop but she was laughing at the same time. He could tell she was having fun and smiling hugely. In this moment, it was like they had the pond to themselves. That his siblings weren't intruding on their privacy.

Ron suddenly thought of the war to come and knew he would never recover if he'd never get to see Hermione smile this way again. He came to a stop and Hermione hiccupped out her remaining giggles. She slid off her tube, saturating her hair dampened in the spin. With her hair flattened this way, she reminded him of the Yule Ball. How beautiful she looked in that blue dress.

Ron bent his legs so that they were both chin-deep in the pond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his mother and father had come to soak up this last bit of summer sunshine. They carried folding armchairs with them. Hermione and Ron floated on their backs. Sometimes Hermione got back in her tube.

Ron attempted to get into his tube but, as predicted, it couldn't take his size. It didn't pop, but sunk beneath him. Ron and Fred magically secured a tire swing over the pond so that they could ride it and jump off into the pond. That occupied them for most of the afternoon. They had to be dragged out of the pond for lunch and threatened with magic to call it a day for supper.

Wrapped in towels, they sat around the kitchen table. Ham smothered in gravy with a side of mashed potatoes and a serving of carrots with green beans. Stuffed and exhausted, Ron and Hermione moved to the living room to share the sofa. Curled up on it and facing each other.

"Part of me feels guilty," Hermione said as Crookshanks arrived, parking himself by her head. "I wish Harry could've been here for all that."

Ron nodded, "Yeah. I thought about him a couple times. Maybe we can find a day to swim again with him."

Ron selfishly felt regretful after saying that. Harry was growing into a handsome wizard, more handsome than he in his opinion. He didn't want Harry to see Hermione down to next to nothing like Ron got the privilege to.

Hermione shook her head, reaching up to scratch behind Crookshanks' ears, "We won't get another cloudless day. Besides, it can be difficult to duplicate such a splendid day."

Ron sighed in relief, kicking himself in his mind for feeling that way, "Well, I'm glad that you got to have some fun. You deserve it."

Hermione beamed at him, "You, too."

He wanted to say it to her, that he loved her. But could not work up the nerve. She was so superior to him, he felt. And he was not certain about her feelings towards Harry. He could not bare the rejection.

He worked to not let his inner turmoil show on his face. Shortly after, they were ushered up to bathe and get to bed. Ron grew more excited and anxious to see Harry. He hated the Dursleys for how they neglected his best mate. Ron laid awake in his bed for a long time, replaying the day's events in his head.

Listening to Hermione's contagious laughter echoing distantly. Thinking he was the luckiest bloke in the world to count them for friends.

_**THE END**_


End file.
